Talk:Warrior/@comment-5342796-20151108144037
SIX AW WAIT ARTIC LET HER GO???? This chapter was probably like the best so far; you did a great job at writing Ravenflight's despair at being captured, her disgust with herself when she gave in to torture unlike that other tom who endured so much, her confusion at the strange behavior of Artic, and the exhaustion that kept her from dwelling on it too much... And nice job gradually revealing the twist in Artic's parentage and history! I'm excited to learn more about how he became who he is, and how much of who he could've been is still inside him. To be honest I love Gwyn; she's so tough and good at what she does, yet she's willing to throw that away for her best friend to let him do what he thinks is right. LIKE SHE IS HONESTLY THE BEST THING EVER SEVEN NO WAIT NOW THIS IS MY FAVE CHAPTER? WOW FIREY HOW CAN YOU WRITE SO WELL UGH IT'S AMAZING I LOVE THIS STORY Every cat in Ravenflight's group is so unique and you've portrayed each personality so well. I love brave, sweet Ashshadow--I really hope nothing happens to her or her kits, because I feel like her kits would be a spot of light for the entire group in the midst of this war. Even General Blackthorn is growing on me; he has, after all, done a good job of keeping all these strong personalities in check. Aspenpelt <3 Lil' Aspenkit and lil' Ravenkit learning to work together as partners and live up to their names... it's so cute and heartwarming just to imagine. I wasn't a 100% sure if I liked Aspenpelt at the beginning but he's definitely grown on me too. I appreciate how his persona counterbalances Ravenflight, and I bet the two of them in action are a force to be reckoned with. I find it interesting how she has that kind of intimate bond with Aspenpelt, but then Artic is still a contender. Artic definitely seems to have taken an interest in her beyond wanting to save her from death... and he seems to crop up in her thoughts too, though if she reciprocates any feelings for him, she doesn't realize it herself. What Blackthorn said about the turning of the war intrigues me--is he planning to use Artic as a linchpin or a spy to get what he wants? Is he planning to exploit that relationship using Artic's seeming weakness in Ravenflight? I'd object, but then again, it's what Artic and the Raiders originally tried to do to the warriors... The ending was really sweet; I love Ravenflight's team, and I love how she's growing into the role of their leader, maturing in confidence and wisdom. EIGHT OKAY SO I KNOW IT'S NOT INTENDED TO HAPPEN OR TO BE A THING BUT I REALLY SHIP GWYN AND ARTIC. LIKE THEIR BOND IS JUST UNTOUCHABLE, AHHHH I LOVE THEM. Also they're a bit more realistic than Artic and Ravenflight, and also I just LOVE Gwyn. Her name is rad and everything about her is rad. I like how you showed in parallel the current bond between Gwyn and Artic alongside flashbacks of how they got to be that way, of all they know about each other. The part about Gwyn's parents' deaths was really sad, and it only astonished me more that she actually let Artic let Ravenflight go--though I guess it explains why she angrily used the whip on her in the first place. See? Gwyn is just amazing! She let Ravenflight go even though Ravenflight caused her parents' deaths (though that wasn't Ravenflight's fault, but STILL). So Enero is in charge of making sure Artic stays in line. Huh. But I wonder why he's so important to their plans anyway? Is it because he provides a link to Ravenflight, and therefore the fly warriors? I'm curious. Great job Firey! This story is so full of suspense and mystery, and each and every character is intriguing and well-formed. I can't wait for more <333 >SPOILERS<